Building a network or adding to a network within a metropolitan area is a complicated and expensive endeavor. Construction of such a network typically involves trenching streets, physically laying the fiber in the trenches, and then resurfacing the impacted streets, among other things. In some estimates, this expense is considerable and may be as much as hundreds of thousands of dollar per city block. Often, particularly with networks relying on fiber-optic cabling, building such a network requires carefully planning where it is possible to lay fiber and then working closely with local governments and businesses that will be impacted when construction of the fiber network commences. The task is complicated as the network design must account for the locations where it is possible to build the network, must include physical connections to various customers located in buildings within the metropolitan area, and may also require redundant physical connections to those customers. It is with these issues in mind, as well as others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.